


X Files investigating the Blair Witch...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Reyes Views [1]
Category: Blair Witch Project, X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: X Files agents Monica Reyes and John Doggett investigate the strange case of theBlair Witch. What will they find?





	1. First day in the woods...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files or the movie Blair Witch Project. Nor do I own the characters Agent John Doggett, Agent Monica Reyes or AD Skinner. The above characters and The X Files belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.   
>  The Blair Witch movie belongs to Lionsgate.

‘Right, here we are,’ Agent Reyes said triumphantly as she parked the car just outside the woods in Burkittsville, Maryland. ‘Great Monica. I'm so excited to spend my weekend in the woods with nothing but ghosts and trees for company,’ said her partner, Agent Doggett as he rolled his eyes. ‘You've got me with you,’ Reyes said brightly, ignoring the sarcasm in his tone.  
She had heard so much about the legend of the Blair Witch, and now that she had just been permanently assigned to the X Files, this was her chance to finally investigate the case.   
‘But don't you have anything better to do with your weekend Monica?’ Doggett protested as they got out of the car. Agent Reyes sighed as she stepped out to look at the woods. ‘I appreciate you coming, John. But we both know that if you'd stayed home, all you would do is read through all the X Files records, and I know you've done that plenty of times already, right?’ She asked pointedly.  
Doggett sighed in defeat and opened the trunk of the car. ‘Point taken,’ he said as he lifted a fully packed backpack and passed it to Reyes who took it and walked around by the road as she tried to put it on her back.  
‘Got everything?’ Reyes asked her partner as she struggled to put on her backpack. ‘I think so,’ Doggett replied as he helped her with her bag. ‘I even bought my cell- oh no,’ he said as he stopped to look at his phone. ‘What is it?’ Reyes asked in alarm. Doggett showed her their cell phones. ‘No signal on all of them,” he told her with a sigh. ‘It's okay I have a compass,’ Reyes told him, trying to stay positive.  
She had come too far now to pull out of the investigation. ‘I don't know about this Monica,’ Doggett told her as he put on his own back pack before looking out to the woods. ‘John, relax. I've bought four maps, remember we studied the footage from those students and thought the best thing to do was to bring more maps and a copy of the Bible?’ She reminded him.   
Doggett nodded before checking he had the bible. ‘Okay Monica,’ he said finally resigning himself to the situation. ‘Lets go find this Witch of yours,’ he told her. Reyes smiled gratefully at him before they started out into the woods. It was a sunny August morning and the two agents enjoyed a good hike. Reyes studied her partner out of the corner of her eye as she walked in front with the compass she had bought. She wasn't used to seeing Doggett dressed so casually in his jeans and black jumper with his FBI pass attached to his jeans pocket. She was also dressed casually in brown trousers, black top and her favourite black leather jacket.   
‘I wouldn't worry too much about the cell phones, John,’ Reyes said, trying to assure him. ‘Oh yeah? How do you figure?’ Doggett asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘Well the Sheriff knows we're out here, and if we follow the marked trail rather than go off on our own then he's bound to locate us if we don't come back in time,’ Reyes explained as they trudged through some thick grass that was wet with rain from the night before.   
‘I guess you're right,’ Doggett replied as he stopped to look around. ‘I just don't want the same thing happening to us that happened to them,’ he said. Reyes grinned at him. ‘Since when were you scared of witches, John?’ She asked him. Doggett gave her a look. ‘I'm not scared okay?’ He asked. ‘I'm more worried about us getting lost than an encounter with this Witch of yours,’ he told her. Reyes grinned again and tossed him her copy of the map. ‘Just follow the map, scardy cat,’ she told him, which wasn't her another deadpan look from her partner before he read the map.   
‘So how's it looking? Are we still on the right track to Coffin Rock?’ Reyes asked him as she began walking again through the trees. ‘Yep, just keep going along the creek and we should get there in a hour or so,’ Doggett told her before folding the map and putting iron his pocket. He then set off behind Reyes and the two agents resumed the hike once more.


	2. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett and Reyes prepare themselves for their first night in the forest...

Agent Doggett gathered the last of the firewood and added it to the top of the bonfire wood. Agent Reyes lit a match and dropped it into the bonfire, which took a little while to heat up.   
She then took out a bag of marshmallows to make s’mores with the two twigs Doggett bought over to her. It was five pm and the sun was setting as the cold winter evenings began to settle in. Doggett noticed Reyes had a copy of the Bible in her lap as he looked over his map. “How much of the Bible have you read, Monica?” Doggett asked curiously.   
Reyes shrugged. “Almost all of it. But I understand only half,” she confessed with a grin. Doggett grinned back before going back to his map. “You sure you know the way, Monica?”   
He asked. “Your route isn’t on the map,” he told her. “I know the way, relax John,” Reyes reassured him.   
“My brother and I used to hike here,” she said, then caught herself. She didn’t like talking about her family to anyone. Doggett looked up at the mention of her brother. “You have a brother?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Reyes coughed to clear her throat. “I’ve said too much,” she said, before retreating back to the Bible.   
Doggett nodded and concentrated on his s’more. He knew better than to push Reyes for details of her family.   
She would always clam up if she mentioned a single thing about them. Doggett wondered if they hurt her, perhaps that’s why she won’t talk about it. He saw the pain in her eyes as she mentioned the word brother, so he respectfully kept his distance and didn’t prod her about it. He knew she would be ready to talk about them to him one day. But not now.   
After a while, the two agents finished their snacks and put out the bonfire before heading back into their tent that Doggett put up. They got dressed for the night one at a time in the tent before unrolling their sleeping bags and placing them next to each other in the tent.   
“Night Monica,” Doggett said as they both settled down in their sleeping bags for the night. “Night John,” Reyes replied with a smile, and Doggett smiled back before they turned off their torches and went to sleep.


	3. Morning blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes starts a blog.

9:30am the next day

“So we’ve just taken the tent down,” Reyes said to the camera that she had set up on her phone to record a blog. “John is taking the bonfire apart. Last night was mad to say the least. We woke up at around midnight and heard children laughing and crying from outside the tent.   
But when we got out to investigate it went quiet before we heard the cries again which sent us running away around the tent. It was strange band unreal. Didn’t sleep much after that. Now we’re going to go deeper into the woods and try and reach Coffin Rock. If the worst comes to the worst we have AD Skinner on standby. We told him if he doesn’t hear from us by tomorrow then he will have to come and get us. So we have one more day to get to Coffin Rock. Let’s go,” Reyes said before ending her blog.  
“Do you have to make a diary of us, Monica?” Doggett complained as he rubbed his back after finishing with the bonfire wood. “It’s to keep record so we can type it up when we get back,” Reyes told him defensively as she got hers and Doggett’s backpack together. “I suppose so,” Doggett said before yawning and rubbing his neck.   
They were both incredibly tired from last night’s activity that Reyes’ hopes to reach Coffin Rock was fading by the minute. None the less, she was determined to try and get there.   
She gave Doggett his backpack and they both returned to the hike.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks so much if you left a kudos! Feel free to leave a kudos if you'd like me to continue this story!


End file.
